the_great_fandom_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cobra Commander
Richard "The Bloodhound" Perkins is the primary antagonist of the Fandom Cinematic Universe, being the most direct threat and commanding endless legions of followers wherever he travels. After an acidic bullet scarred his face, Perkins placed on a mask to hide his disfigured visage, and founded Cobra, an international terrorist organisation dedicated to world domination. He was shot dead by his own daughter, Lena Perkins, but his soul is linked with Starscream's mutant spark, and thus the madman lives on. BEFORE DETROIT Richard Perkins was born to a set of FBI Agents working to dismantle the FARC leftist militia in Colombia during the 1970s. Due to his father and mother being away from their mansion so often, Perkins was left with an uncaring and distant nanny. As a direct result, he grew an early obsession with conquering and leading armies, idolising the dictators detailed in his father's historical notebooks nestled in the study room. This also formulated his sadistic and vicious personality, alongside creating his crazed ideology of American worldwide supremacy. Perkins may have been a good-hearted person at one point, but when he turned thirteen he witnessed the terrorist attack on Paris unfurl in live television, thus destroying any hope he held for humanity and turning him into a cold human being incapable of empathy. From a teenager and beyond, Perkins grew an inflated god complex, and sought to sate it by forcing others to feel inferior to himself. To this end, he signed up for American Intelligence, mainly the Federal Bureau of Investigation. His gifts of observation, tactics, manipulation, and strategy made him an easy pick, he was quickly allowed inside their hallowed ranks. Sadly, his young age prevented him from doing any real work until he turned twenty-three. Until then, Perkins went on missions by his lonesome, all situated in Sin City, Las Vegas. In Vegas, Perkins orchestrated the downfall of racketeering gangs that rigged casino games so their mafioso could rake in thousands of dollars in cash. Easily entering the ranks of the head gang, Perkins puppeteered their downfall by causing a civil war in their ranks from suspicions the mob boss had of his top commandant. This civil war drew them out of hiding into an outright turf war that SWAT teams quickly ended by arresting all of them. Perkins also met an unnamed woman and married her a year after this. When turning twenty-five a year after his marriage, Perkins flat out ignored his family, even though he had a new daughter. Climbing the ranks of the FBI, in 2030 Perkins achieved the position of FBI Director, voted in by the newly christened Warren Administration and the US Congress and Senate. On the times he did visit his wife and child, he traumatised them by placing them through trials to view their loyalty to America, trying to indoctrinate them with an ideology of state over all. This failed, and Perkins abandoned his wife and child. Perkins's parents were happy for his success, but Perkins rarely reciprocated those feelings, sour that his parents rarely paid attention to him. Ironically, he continued the same practice by ignoring his wife or his baby daughter, whom instead made greater bonds with Perkins's parents. On his 25th birthday, Perkins grew a telepathic connection to a mysterious entity called "The Fallen", whom began manipulating Perkins's minds and made him a super Pax Americana ultranationalist. The Fallen then whispered lies and plans of world domination into Perkins's ear, making him the instrument to divide Earth and weaken it for Decepticon conquest. To rid himself of his daughter, a growing inconvenience, Perkins let American-German businessman Daydalo Fritz adopt her. --------------------------------------- EVENTS OF GENESIS DETROIT Perkins was informed of his most important and life changing mission in 2038. Androids being sold to humans were developing personalities and minds of their own, rejecting their positions in society and forming cliques and cabals to resist human mastery. President Berina Warren, whose administration was down in popularity, needed a lifesaver and thus instructed Perkins to resolve the situation, giving him emergency powers and access to the Corporate Coalition's burgeoning drone army. Arriving in Detroit, Perkins began his campaign of blood immediately, wiping out scores of deviants in their hideouts. To this end, Perkins hired a network of private military corporations, as using US Marines in these raids would result in nasty PR for the already drowning Warren Administration. Connor began developing deviancy after witnessing the horrific site of one of Perkins's indiscriminate massacres, and slowly turned against humans. Perkins continued his vicious campaign, culminating in the bloody Battle of Detroit, in which androids and pro-deviant humans battled the tyrannical US Marine Divisions and Coalition ED Drones. In the end Perkins failed to put down the deviants, and Warren was forced to acknowledge them as intelligent lifeforms. However, Perkins saved Elijah Kamski from death for unknown reasons. JURASSIC WAR Disgraced by this loss, Perkins decided he needed a new means of accomplishing American supremacy worldwide. He turned to dinosaurs, creatures of the prehistoric age. Using the desperation Daydalo Fritz, whose daughter he adopted from Perkins years ago, Richard set his plan into action. It was also at this time he earned the title 'Bloodhound', and this moniker stuck with him as a testament to his powerhungry vicious motivations and actions. Perkins enacted a plan of selling dinosaurs on the black market to warlords and terrorists, and saw an opportunity to eradicate his enemies as well. Thus, Perkins had Hank, Connor, and several other figures he saw as potential threats enlist in a tour group, and organised for his mercenaries to initiate a hostile takeover of the island. Once the plan was set into stage, Perkins ordered Dennis Nedry to deal with Fritz, who was becoming disloyal and slowly turning against the Coalition, having a change of heart. Nedry killed Fritz's body double, while the real one enacted the heart transplant to save his daughter, before succumbing to a gunshot from a vengeful Perkins. However, the plan began collapsing after dinosaurs were released from their cages and began attacking the auctioneers. By then, Perkins and his lackeys had made enough funds to ascend their political positions, and Perkins became the Secretary of State. ------------------------------------ WASTELAND Becoming the State Secretary, Perkins had access to a colossal armament of resources which he expended on seeking out the heroes, now on the run due to their images internationally being tarnished by the Coalition's propaganda machine, Novak Element. Finding them in Italy via Perkins's contact Santino D'Antonio, the powerhungry monster deployed armies of Mafia, Enclave soldiers, and Robotic Dinosaur troops after them, failing in each attempt. Speaking of the Enclave, Perkins wrested power from the secret US military branch after assassinating Dick Richardson, the Enclave's founder and acting president for life. Taking Richardson's place, Perkins used the unlimited resources and tech development potential the Enclave had at their disposal and used it to construct a private army of soldiers and Vertibirds in secret to overthrow the US Government and install an ultranationalist American Empire. Perkins set his plan into action after the android dubbed Cameron leaked audiofiles of the Isla Nublar (Jurassic Park) incident to the public. Soon after, Perkins and his troops seized several nuclear missile silos and held the world hostage, incurring China and Russia to nuke the USA. China betrayed Russia however, and in turn the Slavic nation decimated the Chinese landscape for several years. Perkins used the Enclave to hunt down the heroes, but without public support the Enclave's efforts were bogged down. Defections were also at an all time high in the Enclave, with most disillusioned in Perkins's tyrannical dreams. Later on, Perkins made a deal at the White House with Coriolanus Snow, a politician grown bitter over his son's death. Snow would begin a dictatorship and provide Perkins with endless funding for all operations. This new nation, forged in blood and bullet, would be called Panem. Soon after, Perkins survived an assassination attempt, an acidic bullet to the face, which melted most of his recognisable facial features and turned him into the dreaded persona Cobra Commander. Perkins renamed himself Cobra Commander, founding the terrorist group Cobra, dedicated to eradicating freedom and installing an American/Panemian dominated regime of authority that controlled all the world. Achieving his vision of leading an army, Cobra Commander led Cobra on successful missions throughout the world, securing themselves influence and power. Cobra Commander ran into problems with his arch-nemeses, Xavier and Cameron, whom began waging an insurrectionist war and destroying Cobra fuel stations and outposts in the Borderlands region, a region in America that housed wastelander refugees from the war. During this time period, Cobra secured a deal with the vicious Neo-Roman Caesar's Legion, promising them territory, wealth, and influence in exchange for their indentured servitude. CC was undeterred, his main goal being to destroy Las Vegas, the old city where he used to infiltrate and now home base of his enemies, who now had his daughter Lena with them. Employing the Enclave Loyalists that remained fanatics of CC's vision on a siege to retake Vegas from the enigmatic Mister House, the war eventually ended in the Enclave's armies being routed, although scoring many casualties on House's Securitron Army. At the battle of Hoover Dam, Cobra Commander desperately sent the remaining Enclave units at his disposal, alongside Omnidroids and hordes of Legionaries, but in the end the remnants of the Securiton army combined with android freedom fighters overwhelmed local defenses and crushed Cobra Commander's forces. ------------------------------------- Cobra Commander commissioned for the construction of Mount Olympus, a satellite network of nuclear bombardment capable of firing fully powered Tungsten Rods at any given target, annihilating it instantly. These individual satellites were called 'Project Zeuses' CC first demonstrated his newfound power by destroying West Virginia, as it had been acting as a hotbed for rebel activity. In the process, he also killed Bill's parents. The indiscriminate massacre inspired fear and dread in the remaining populaces of Panem, whom willingly were rounded up into labour districts. Cobra Commander became more infamous as time went on, his actions to turn Panem into a worldwide superpower culminating in the grandiose Cobra Revolution, in which Cobra terrorists assisted Panem-backed militia groups to take power in coups across the world. These bloody yet brief coups, well orchestrated and organised years in advance, took place mainly in Europe, dethroning the German Chancellor and French President, eliminating Britain's Parliament and replacing Eastern Europe with a unified Slavic Panemian Puppet state dominated by Russia. The Revolution also eliminated the Chinese Communist Party in a massacre taking place during one of their national convenings, replaced by a monarchy headed by the elite sorcerer David Lo Pen Shao. Placing the Coalition as the dominant worldwide corporate capitalist entity, the Earth seemed in Panem's palm. However, remaining rebel elements congregated in the last bastion of freedom on the planet, New America, containing Southern and West Coast American states and situating their new capital in Los Angeles. It was a goal of Cobra Commander's to destroy New America at all costs, eliminate all aspects of their history and society and wipe out the population. On many attempts CC employed numerous strategies to destroy New America. One of these included using Biological weapons to poison the NA's people and government by contaminating the water supply. This diabolic plan was failed by a combined army of United States Marines and supersoldiers commanded by Bill Mascwiz and Herbert Schultz. The heroes confronted Cobra Commander on the roof of Cobra Castle, most failing to even get a dent on the mad dictator aside from Cameron, whom scored a flesh wound on CC's leg, forcing him to fall back to Cobra's secret Citadel. After gaining treatment for his wounds, CC would join up with the Fallen at least, and his Decepticon Army that had finally arrived to the Solar System, docking at one of Saturn's moons. Cobra worked with the Decepticons, however this would prove to be the end of CC's prised organisation, as Cobra over-extended their resources and army in attempts to secure the relics Fallen required. Luckily, as Cobra Commander, Perkins retained psychological independence from Megatronus and secretly plotted against him, but this plan was foiled when Cobra's remaining militants were routed after a failed attempt to retrieve the Allspark. Cobra Commander's remaining armies would uncover the base of Anti-Citizen One, a rebel group harassing Cobra entourages and bases for untold years. Combined with a mighty Decepticon and Panemian Peacekeeping force, the ACO rebels were totally annihilated, the remnants fleeing. With this victory, Cobra Commander continued ascending in both stature and respect, even the Decepticons saw CC as a formidable human conqueror. Soon after sacking the ACO base, Cobra Commander did away with Miles Park, shooting the adventurous father of Xavier in the head. Later on, Cobra Commander participated in trying to capture the heroes once again, only to be shot 'dead' by his daughter Lena. Cobra Commander's soul lives on, merging with Starscream's mutant spark and making the terrorist dictator reborn. Category:Antagonists